Julianna Pena vs. Jessica Eye
The first round began. Pena pressing forward early, they clinch. Pena pulls half-guard I think. Up to the clinch. 4:00. Eye thinking standing guillotine. Might burn her arms out. Lost it. Doing everything I can to find another stream, 3:00. Just clinched for now, probably a minute and a half behind real time lmao... Pena gets a trip and Eye reverses taking the back, wow! Back up to the clinch, Pena knees the body. Eye stuffs another trip. 2:00 as Pena knees the body. Yep got a stream working, Pena's on top with fifteen seconds in side control landing good right elbows, turtles her up thinking D'arce maybe, takes the back, R1 ends, 10-9 Pena from the looks of it. R2 began. Pena's right eye swelling. They clinch. Eye breaks with a left elbow, they exchange. They somehow end up on the ground, Eye on top in half-guard. 4:00. A few right elbows to the body. Eye defends a sweep. Right hammerfists to the body. Passes to side control. Taking the back. 3:00. Takes the back fully, one hook. Turns back on top to half-guard, has an arm triangle! Working hard for it. That's tight. Not gonna get it. 2:00. So sick of this stream.. Lost it. Right elbows and hammerfists to body. Left elbow. Pena sweeps. Eye defends, gets the back. "Keep hipping in!" 1:00. Eye thinking inverted triangle, she has it. No, that's... 35. Eye lost it. Pena on top in side control. Ref calls time, Eye landed a knee to the head from the bottom. Boos. They continue standing and Herb Dean took a point from Eye, wow what the fuck? This piece of shit is the worst ref in the sport today. They continue on the feet. Eye lands a jab, eats a right, lands a good left, R2 ends, 10-9 Eye but close. With the point taken, 9-9. R3 began. Eye lands an inside kick. Pena got a takedown to guard. Pena got a 'last warning' from Herb for hitting the back of the head. Rogan accuses Herb of being 'so guilty of wanting to take a point from Pena.' Pena defends an armbar. 4:00. Pena passing. Eye thinking inverted triangle. Doesn't have the arm though. Trying to adjust now. 3:00. Loses it. Pena gets the back. Working for the choke. No hooks. Maybe one. Working hard, she has it too. Cranking it. Lost it. Half-guard. Crowd going wild. 2:00. Short rights. Short lefts, left elbow. A right, left, right. Eye regains guard. Eye tries a triangle. Pena escapes. 1:00. Half-guard. Trying a topside guillotine. 35. Boos. Pena cranking it. 15. Boos. R3 ends, 10-9 Pena. 29-27 Pena IMO. Yep hers UD. Rogan gives Pena a very leading interview and she just basically says "That's none of my business" about the standup and point deduction. She says she's trying to 'sharpen up my PR skills and be more politically correct." She says if Dana calls Rousey the Mike Tyson of MMA, then she's the "Evander Holyfield of MMA and I'll be your huckleberry."